


Teacher's Pet

by hawksilverforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: In this AU, Pietro is Lila's history teacher. One day she's stuck waiting for her father to pick her up. That's where they meet. Clint at first is cautious because he is his daughter's teacher, but soon lets his feelings take over.





	1. Chapter 1

"Afternoon class, and welcome to History," I say standing in front of the tired faces starting back at me, "I'm your teacher Mr. Maximoff."  
  
I continue droning on about all the outcomes we'll be covering. I look around and realize just how boring this is, I mean I've done this three times today and so has the class.  
  
"Everyone up," I say, this results in groans from the class, "Lila, favourite part of history that you've learned from another place."  
  
"Uhh, Norse Gods, like Thor and all of them," she says.  
  
"You know about them? Okay, we're switching gears. Everyone get in," I quickly count the students, 36, "9 groups of 4."  
  
Everyone quickly gets into the groups as I write the 9 realms of Norse mythology down and put them in my empty coffee mug.  
  
"Each group is going to pick one of the nine realms, and throughout this class you, as a group, are going to do research and set up life in these places. Throughout the semester I will give you each different hurtles to over come. The final project will be like a United Nations panel.  
  
"Don't read which realm you have until everyone has one," I say as I walk around the class.  
  
Once each group has a piece of paper I motion for them to open and read their papaer. I notice some groups are happier about their chice than others.  
  
"Okay," I say clapping my hands together, "let's get started. 


	2. Chapter 2

_A couple of months into the semester_  
  
"Okay, that's the day," I announce to my last period history class, "Have a good weekend."  
  
I'm packing up my papers when I feel a pair of eyes staring at me. I look up and see Lila standing in front of my desk.  
  
"Is it okay if I wait here," Lila asks, "My dad is running late from work and that means he'll be late picking me up."  
  
"Of course," I say putting my bag back down on the desk.  
  
"Thanks, PM," she say sitting down at one of the desks taking out her math-book and starts working.  
  
I start reading a paper from one of my other classes, making notes along the way. I finish grading it and start on another when I hear a knock at the door. I look up and see this handsome man standing in the doorway dress in a skintight archers outfit.  
  
"Dad," Lila says closing up her textbook.  
  
"You must be Mr. Barton," I say reaching my hand out.  
  
"Please, call me Clint," he says, shaking my hand, "so you're PM? My daughter and her friends can't stop talking about you."  
  
"Daaad," Lila says blushing.  
  
"Yes," I answer chuckling.  
  
I walk out of the building with them.  
  
"Mr. Barton, erhm, I mean Clint. If you're ever running late I can always giving Lila a lift home," I say walking into the parking lot.  
  
"I wasn't running late," Clint says, looking confused, "Lila said that you asked her to stay after class to go over a paper."  
  
Lila quickly closes the door to their Jeep and looks down at her phone.  
  
"No, I never did that," I say smirking, "I'm sorry that she said that I did."  
  
"It's okay, I know exactly what is going on and I want to apologize if she said or lead you to think anything of me," he says, shaking his head in annoyance.  
  
"I beg your pardon," I ask.  
  
"I just broke up with my boyfriend at the beginning of the school year and since then all she's been trying to do for me is set me up on dates," he says, finally looking my way.  
  
"She's never done or said anything to make me believe that she was trying to set us up," I say.  
  
"Oh, okay, well sorry for all of this then. Have a nice weekend," he says walking towards his Jeep.  
  
"But I wouldn't be apposed to a date," I call as I get into my car. 


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into my classroom the next day to see Clint standing in the middle of the room. I place my bag on my desk not taking my eyes off of him.   
  
"Mr. Barton, anything I can help you with," I ask, my voice thick with my accent because I'm too tired to hold it back.   
  
"D-did you have that yesterday," he asks taken aback by my accent.   
  
"Had it my whole life," I reply, "and so I ask again, anything I can help you with? Other than answering questions about my accent."   
  
""Oh, um, it's about what you said yesterday, when you were getting into your car," he says, "you said you wouldn't mind a date. I have to tell you that you can't act on that comment, my daughter is in your class and you're her favourite teacher."   
  
"Look, Mr. Barton, if I'm being completely honest I haven't stop thinking about you since you walked into this classroom yesterday," I say walking around my desk to stand in front of him. "I'm not one to hold back my feelings, when I like something, or someone in this case, I go after it. It's how I got this job and it's how, I hope, I can say I got you."   
  
"Look, Mr. Maximoff," he says, looking up at me with his blue eyes.   
  
"Pietro, my name is Pietro," I say, thickening my accent.   
  
"Okay, Pietro, I don't want you to 'go after it', I want you to forget about it," he says.   
  
_Ring. Ring._   
  
Before either of us can say anything my first period class starts walking in.   
  
"Well, Mr. Barton, I hope that helped," I say walking him towards the door, I follow him out into the hallway, "and I hope you know that you can keep denying the connection you felt between us but that doesn't mean I have too."   
  
With that I walk back into my classroom and start handing back their graded papers. 


	4. Chapter 4

I finish my morning run at the same spot everyday, a small locally run coffee shop. I walk in and smile at the barista and stand in the line. I get up to the front of the line.  
  
"Usual, Pietro," she asks.  
  
"Yes please," I reply, in my accent, "and whatever the man behind me orders."  
  
"I'll have a latte, no flavour shot," Clint says from behind me.  
  
"So his usual," she says motioning to me.  
  
I pay and we stand over to wait for our drinks.  
  
"How did you know I was behind you," Clint asks.  
  
"You walked in and sighed. Then you were thinking about walking out but someone else came in and you were stuck," I reply, letting my accent flow.  
  
"Oh, well thank you for the coffee," Clint says pulling out his phone.  
  
"No problem," I say, "What brings you here anyway, I've never seen you in this shop before."  
  
"My brother wanted to spend the afternoon with Lila," Clint replies, typing something on his phone.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother, Lila only really talks about you now," I reply.  
  
"She does," he asks perking up some, "Tony is only my half brother so it doesn't really count."  
  
"If any sibling shouldn't count it should be twins," I say looking ahead when he looks up at me.  
  
"There are t-two of you," he stutters, giving me the once over.  
  
"Well I have a twin, but I don't think she would take to kindly to being referred to as a guy. She's got a bit of a temper on her," I say as our coffees are placed on the counter.   
  
"Oh, sorry," he says, reaching for his.   
  
"Do you have to head right out or can we sit and have coffee together," I ask motioning to an open table.   
  
"I think I have time for a coffee," he says following me to the table. 


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of talking in the coffee shop, Clint looks down at his phone.  
  
"Wow, I should probably head back to my brothers," Clint says.  
  
"Already, it's only be what, 15 minutes," I say looking down at my phone, "or, y'know, an hour."  
  
"Time got away from us," he says chuckling. "I had a lot of fun though."  
  
"You did," I ask leaning in across the table.  
  
"I really did," he says not moving away from me.  
  
"Maybe we can do this again, but in an actual date setting," I say taking his hand in mine.  
  
"Look," he says not pulling his hand away, "I'd really like that, but again my daughter is your student."  
  
"I could transfer schools," I say, playing with his fingers.  
  
"But you love that school," he says looking down at our intertwined hands.  
  
"Then I'll, I'll figure something out," I say, "I don't want to miss out on a chance for us."  
  
"I know, but there are just so many variables to consider and what if it didn't work out. We'd still be a part of each others lives," Clint says.  
  
"Brother," Wanda yells when she walks in.  
  
"Wanda," I say, dropping Clint's hand quickly.  
  
"Who is this handsome man," she says, checking out Clint.  
  
"This is Clint Barton, he's the father of one of my students," I say.  
  
"And the misses," she asks.  
  
"Divorced," Clint says, "we were interested in the same thing, she didn't take it well."  
  
"Well I don't care if we have the same interests, I actually would love to hear more about it," she says pulling up a chair leaning right into his face.  
  
"I think you'd mind this," he says, she shakes her head. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, I'm interested in men."  
  
"Oh," she says, leaning way back.  
  
I chuckle at her reaction.  
  
"So, brother, we have to get going if we're going to make it my art opening," she says.  
  
"Okay," I say, "Go call us a cab, I'll meet you outside."  
  
She stands and walks out.  
  
"So your sister is a flirt," Clint says looking at her throw the window.  
  
"Sorry about that," I say, "I should head out though."  
  
"Can I ask you something," he says as I stand up.  
  
"Sure," I reply.  
  
"Why did you drop my hand when she walked in," he asks.  
  
"I dated one of her friends, well two of them, one of her close girl friends that I brought around to family things and one of her close guy friends that I hid," I say, "he got mad and dumped me. The girl I was dating found out and dumped me too, then they both stopped talking to Wanda. I told her I'd never date another guy again because it cost her two friends. My parents and sister believed that a relationship should be man and woman, I grew up scared to tell them. I've been planning on telling her for awhile I just never found the right moment."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that way of growing up," Clint says standing next to me.  
  
"It's fine," I say, walking towards the door.  
  
"Yes," he calls out, "I'd love to go on a date with you." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Clint's point of view

I walk into my brother's house after an interesting afternoon with Pietro.   
  
"Hey baby brother," Tony says when I walk into the living room.   
  
"Can you stop with that, you're a month older," I say plopping down on the couch next to him, "Where's Lila?"   
  
"Upstairs, doing history homework," he says.   
  
"Oh, okay," I say looking around dazed.   
  
"You were gone long. Who'd you meet, was he cute and does he have a sister or a close girl friend," Tony says.   
  
"What," I ask looking at him.   
  
"Bro, what the hell? Who is the guy you met that got you so dazed," he asks.   
  
"It's complicated," I say.   
  
"Dude, you're talking to the master of complicated," he says, "How complicated? Beer or whiskey?"   
  
"Tequila," I say, dropping my head into my hands.   
  
"Shit," he says getting up going to grab the bottle of tequila.   
  
_Two hours later_   
  
"So, so, so, wait, he's what," Tony slurs.   
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, stop yelling, she'll hear you," I whisper, "he's her teacher, but oh my damn. He is yummy."   
  
"And you agreed to a date, but now you're thinking you made the wrong move," he whispers.   
  
"Noooooo, nonononono. I make did not. I did not make. I didn't make the wrong move, I don't know how to tell her. I don't want her to get overly attached," I say.   
  
"Get overly attached over what," Lila says walking into the living room, "Oh my god, are you guys drunk? It's 4 in the afternoon."   
  
"A boy, and we've been drunk since 2," Tony says.   
  
"Dad, who's the boy? I need to know so I can break it PM gently. He said you made it very clear that you don't want anything to happen," Lila says sitting on the floor in front of us.   
  
"Promisse, promise me you won't freak out," I slur out.   
  
"I promise," she says.   
  
"It's Mr. Maximoff, PM sorry, shit PPierto, Pietro, Shit I'm really drunk," I slur.   
  
"Oh, really," she asks.   
  
"Yes really," I answer.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAD THAT'S AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I-I mean, that's cool," Lila says, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"That's not freaking out for her," I say to Tony.   
  
"Really, what would be freaking out for her," Tony asks.   
  
"Lila, freak out now," I says.   
  
She starts screaming and jumping up and down. Happy dancing through the living room and pulling me into a giant hug.   
  
"This, this is her freaking out," I say in the giant bear hug I'm being smushed from. 


	7. Chapter 7

I stand in the art gallery watching Wanda thrive in her spotlight. I look around at her paintings and photographs, admiring her hard work.  
  
"Pietro," Wanda says, "I'm almost done here. We should have dinner after this, I need to talk to you. Well you need to talk to me."  
  
"Wanda, what are you talking about," I ask.  
  
"You were holding his hand before I showed up. We need to talk about that," she says turning on her heel walking away.  
  
I stand there shocked. I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Clint.  
  
_**Wanda saw us holding hands, she now wants to talk about it.**_  
  
It wasn't long until I got a reply.  
  
_**Tell her your into gay loving, you like doing it in the buttttttttt!**_  
  
_**Clint, are you drunk? I need some advice for coming out to her.**_  
  
I stare down at my phone waiting for a reply. There isn't one. I put my phone away and straighten my back. I walk over to where Wanda is saying her last goodbye to the guests at the show. We walk out together and get into a cab without talk.  
  
"Wanda," I start.  
  
She puts her hand up motioning for me to stop talking, which I do.  
  
We get out at our family restaurant and walk in. I follow her to our booth and sit down.  
  
"Go," she says.  
  
"I dated Monica as a beard. I didn't like her, I liked Joseph. I'm gay, Wanda, and I've been terrified to tell you. Ever since mom and dad died, I've been protecting you from everything, including me, because you always believed in the way mom and dad raised us, man and woman together," I say, "I don't believe that is the way for me, I want to be with a man, not just any man though, I want to be with Clint. I think I might even love him."  
  
"How long have you known him," she asks.  
  
"A couple of weeks, his daughter has been in my class this whole semester," I answer.  
  
"How do you know then," she asks.  
  
"You know how mom told us how she felt when she met dad, and she just knew," I say, "She got butterflies, and her heart raced? I felt like that when he first walked into my classroom, and every time he's walked into a room since then."  
  
She nods, not saying anything. Our food shows up and we eat in silence. Once we're done eating she looks up at me.  
  
"Okay," she says, "It's about damn time Pietro."  
  
"What," I ask.  
  
"I've known, Joe told me before he stopped talking to me," she replies.  
  
"You've known, you mean to tell me that I've been hiding this part of my life for nothing," I say.  
  
"Yes. Not very well though, brother," she says.  
  
I start to laugh at this point. I pull her into my arms and hug her finally knowing that I can stop sneaking around. 


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning smiling up at the ceiling, I can finally be honest with my sister and it feels great.  
  
I roll over and look at my phone to see the time, instead I see a bunch of texts from Clint.  
  
_**I am so sorry, yes I was drunk but no I didn't send that text.**_  
  
_**My brother Tony took my phone and sent that text.**_  
  
_**How did it go?**_  
  
_**Please don't hate me.**_  
  
I groan and hit the call button, it just seems like it'll be easier to say everything in person.  
  
"Hello," Clint answers the phone, in a groggy voice.  
  
"Did I wake you up," I ask, in my accent.  
  
"Oh, Pietro," he says, perking up some, "I'm so sorry about last night, it was a tequila night. How'd it go last night?"  
  
"She's known, but she liked hearing it from me," I say, "I also wanted to call and tell you that I don't hate you."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad," he says, "so when are we going on this date?"  
  
"Oh, you think that we're still having a date after last night," I say, chuckling.  
  
"Wait, you mean there's no date," he says, sounding hurt.  
  
"I'm kidding, Clint. I would take you out no matter what you do," I say.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that," he says, "so when are you taking me out and where are we going? I need to know how fancy it'll be."  
  
"Friday night, 7pm," I say, "Dress nice."  
  
I hang up the phone, smiling down at it. I get up and start getting dress for work. I walk out the door and hop in my car, driving off to work.  
  
I park in my usual spot in the parking lot and get out of the car. I walk into the school and head towards my classroom, I set up the classroom for the groups to work on their Norse realms project.  
  
_Ring. Ring._  
  
The class starts walk in and sitting at their tables working away at the projects.  
  
"Morning, PM," Lila says walking in the classroom.  
  
"Morning," I say walking around the room checking each groups work.  
  
"My father wanted me to give you this letter," she says, handing me an envelope.  
  
I take the letter and sit at my desk. I open it slowly and read it.  
  
_Pietro,_  
  
_I'm again really sorry for yesterday. I wanted to write you this because you were very vague about the date on Friday and I need more information, I'm a planner. Please write a response for Lila to bring home to me, I am really looking forward to this date._  
  
_Clint_  
  
I smile down at the piece of paper, I grab one from my desk and write a quick reply. I walk over to Lila's desk and hand it to her, when I sit back down I notice she has read it and smiles at me from over her shoulder. I know I wrote the right thing that will make him mad. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Clint's point of view.

Lila hops into the passenger seat of the Jeep smiling. She hands me a folded up piece of paper smiling at me until I read it.  
  
_All you need to know is Friday at 7pm with me. Want to know more? Be ready at 7._  
  
"Really, that's all he wrote," I say looking at the paper, flipping it over and over.  
  
"Yup," she says grinning.  
  
"I'll be right back," I say getting out of the Jeep walking towards the school.  
  
I storm into his classroom and slam the door shut.  
  
"Yeess," he says, slowly lifting his head, in his amazing accent.  
  
"What the hell is this," I ask slamming the note down on his desk.  
  
"A reply," he says, smirking up at me.  
  
"I'm a planner, I need to know what to wear," I say.  
  
"Well, hopefully by the end of the night, you'll be wearing nothing," he says, still smirking.  
  
"Oh, um," I say blushing, nervously laughing, "well what about before the end of the night?"  
  
"You can wear anything. You look good in everything you wear," he says walking around the desk leaning back on it so he's level with my eyes.  
  
"I really can't wait until Friday, I wish we could have the date tonight," I say walking closer to him.  
  
"Why don't we," he asks, his hand capturing mine.  
  
"But you work tomorrow," I say, looking down at our hands.  
  
"So," he asks.  
  
"From what you said earlier, your plans for us at the end of the night seem like they'll keep us up pretty late," I say looking at him through my lashes.  
  
"We can still have our date Friday night, but make tonight our first date, more PG," he says playing with our fingers, "unless you want to be the reason I miss class tomorrow, your daughter will never let you live it down though."  
  
"Shit, she's waiting for me in the Jeep," I say looking at the door.  
  
"Go, I'll see you tonight for our PG date and again on Friday for our more mature date," he says standing up, kissing me on the top of my head before I leave.  
  
I walk through the hall towards the door smiling like a fool. I have my first date with Pietro tonight and he kissed me. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Clint's point of view.

It's 10pm when I walk into my house. I let out a heavy sigh and lean against the door.  
  
"That good of a date," Tony asks from his spot on the couch.  
  
"That bad," I say walking into the living room.  
  
"Explain," he says.  
  
"I don't know how to, it was just terrible," I say, "I don't think I can ever face him again. Shit! We still have plans for Friday night."  
  
_Flashback to date._  
  
I hear his car pull into the driveway. I walk out the door and meet him on the walk.  
  
"Oh, I was going to," he says.  
  
"I just thought this would be easier," I say, "I could go back in."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," he says motioning toward his car.  
  
We get into his car and we drive away from the house. I sit in the passenger seat wringing my hands, I'm that nervous.  
  
"So I tried to get a reservation at a nice restaurant but everywhere was full," he says glancing over at me every now and then, "so I thought we could go to one of my favourite places."  
  
"Sure, whatever you have planned should be great," I say looking over at him.  
  
We pull into a bowling alley parking lot. He turns off the engine and gets out of the car, I follow him.  
  
_Reality._  
  
"Bowling? He took you bowling," Tony asks.  
  
"It gets worse," I say.  
  
_Flashback to date._  
  
We finish three games when he offers food. I nod, and again follow his lead to the like convenience stand in the bowling alley.  
  
"Want to split a pizza? Or do you want something else," he asks, looking up at the menu board.  
  
"I'm good with whatever," I answer, looking at my feet.  
  
He orders and we got sit down at a table, in an awkward silence that has been between us since the start. I open my mouth about to say something when our food shows up, I quickly dive into it hoping to end this monstrosity of a date as soon as possible.  
  
We finish our food and head out. We're once again silent for the drive home. When he pulls into the driveway, I get out if the car before it fully comes to a stop. I hear his door open and close and the sound of footsteps following me.  
  
"Thanks for tonight," I say when I get to my deck.  
  
"I had a good time," he says, "I should get going though, early morning tomorrow. We still on for Friday?"  
  
"It was a time," I say, "and yeah, see you then."  
  
He turns and walks away and I rush to my door.  
  
_Reality._  
  
"You had an out that you could have taken," Tony says.  
  
"I was just saying anything to get out of that situation," I say, "it was just a horrible night and I don't want to go through it again on Friday."  
  
"But you seemed really into him, and from what you told me happened this afternoon, he seemed really into you," Tony says.  
  
"Maybe we put to much pressure on the date, or maybe, it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe we were just supposed to have the chase and now," I say.  
  
"And now, you have a guy who took you on the worst date ever teaching your daughter," Tony says.  
  
"Yeah, and now, that," I say. 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sitting in class working on an assignment outline for my next class when I get a notification from my email. I open my email and see a new one from Clint, I quickly read it then look up at Lila sitting in her group.  
  
I pull out my phone and send a text to him.  
  
_**I'm sorry that you have to go away for work this weekend, can we reschedule our date?**_  
  
I stare at my phone waiting for a reply but never get one.  
  
"Mr. Maximoff, I was wondering if I could have a meeting with you after school. It's about the group assignment," Lila asks.  
  
"Of course," I say looking up at her from my phone.  
  
_After school._  
  
"Hey, PM," Lila says walking into my classroom.  
  
"Hi, so what did you want to talk to me about," I ask.  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a couple of people dress up as Gods for the final panel since we're Asgard," she asks.  
  
"Of course, the more people get into this the better, I'd really like it if other groups showed this much enthusiasm," I say.  
  
"Lila, are you coming," a man asks from the doorway.  
  
"I'm on my way, Uncle Tony," she says gathering her bag.  
  
"So you must be Pietro, Lila's history teacher," Tony says walking over to me.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," I say reaching my hand out for him to shake.  
  
"Yup," he says turning to face Lila, ignoring my hand.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, PM," Lila says walking out of the classroom.  
  
I watch as they walk towards Clint's Jeep, with Clint in it.  
  
"What did I do," I ask the room when I realize he's avoiding me. 


	12. Chapter 12

I know I shouldn't be doing this but it's Friday night and I need some answers. I know that I should give him space but Lila is away at her mothers this weekend and his Jeep is here. There is no harm in knocking.   
  
_Knock, knock, knock._   
  
"Coming," I hear Clint shout from inside the house.   
  
He opens the door and slams it shut as fast as he can.   
  
"Clint," I say knocking again, "Please, I need to know why you cancelled tonight."   
  
He slowly opens the door, "I told you," he says, "I'm going away for work."   
  
"You told me that you were leaving this morning," I say, "Clint, did I do something wrong?"   
  
"You took me bowling," he says, "that was our first date."   
  
"Was that wrong," I ask, looking hurt.   
  
"It just, it's just, we were just so quiet and awkward," he says, "it made me think that we were only meant to have the chase and that it was going cause problems with Lila."   
  
"I was nervous," I say, "I've never taken anyone bowling, it was the last place I was with my parents before they died, and the first time I was back. It had a lot of meaning to me and I know probably not the best place for a first date and I'm sorry. I really wish I could do it over again, I really like you Clint and I don't know how to act around you without being a complete idiot. Please let me ma-"   
  
I'm cut off by a pair of lips on mine, it takes me a minute to realize what is happening before I can react. I'm about to kiss him back when he pulls away.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he says.   
  
I close the space between us and kiss him again, I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer deepening the kiss. We break apart, and quickly steal a few more kisses before speaking again.   
  
"Don't ever apologize for kissing me again," I say, smirking down at him. 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sitting on the couch in Clint's house as he makes supper in the kitchen.  
  
"You know I can help," I say for the hundredth time.  
  
"I know you can, but if you step foot in this kitchen the food will burn because I'll be too busy kissing you to watch it," he says.  
  
"I still have the reservation at the French Bistro I was planning on taking you to tonight," I say walking over to the breakfast bar he has.  
  
"Well you could have told me that before I started cooking," he says looking over at me.  
  
"I was but we were, y'know, using our mouths for other things and then you raced in here and banished me to the living room," I say leaning on the counter.  
  
"Well if we went to the restaurant it would be longer until we could kiss like that again," he says walking over to the counter.  
  
"Well hurry up then, I'm starving and not for food," I say walking back to the living room.  
  
_After dinner._  
  
"That was amazing, Clint," I say putting my fork down, "Simply delicious. Thank you."  
  
"I will cook for you anytime, I really enjoy making food and I'll enjoy it so much more making it for you," he says looking at me.  
  
I stand and take his hand, leading him to the living room. We sit down together on the couch.  
  
"I'll clean it up later tonight," I say, playing with our fingers, "I have other things to take care of."  
  
He leans in towards me smiling at what I just said, I place my hand on his cheek lightly rubbing my thumb on it. I feel him leaning into my touch, closing his eyes as he does this, I take this chance to quickly kiss his lips. He opens his eyes just in time to see me sit back in my original spot. I smirk at his reaction before I'm pushed off the couch.  
  
"What was that for," I say looking up at him.  
  
"For that, whatever you call it," he says looking down at me.  
  
"That was a kiss," I say, getting back up on the couch.  
  
"That wasn't a kiss," he says, "this is a kiss."  
  
He leans in kissing me with such passion that I fall backwards onto the couch. I pull him down on top of me keeping the kiss intact, I feel him smile against the kiss. I break away from the kiss.  
  
"I was wrong, what I did wasn't a kiss," I say looking up at the man laying atop me.  
  
"You'll have to make up for it," he says looking down at me, "It'll probably take all night."  
  
"Well," I say, smirking up at him, "I better get started."  
  
I pull his head down connecting our lips again, this time I match the passion of his. I snake my hand into his short brown hair pulling him closer deepening the kiss more, out of habit I roll over and fall off the couch on top of him.  
  
"ouf," we both say when we land on the floor.  
  
"Sorry," I say, "habit, forgot we were on a couch."  
  
"It's fine," he says rubbing his head.  
  
I move into a seated position, still on top of him. I run my hands down his chest feeling every toned muscle beneath the shirt. I lean down connecting our lips again, being more careful of our surroundings. I run my hands down his chest unbuttoning it as I go, he sits up slightly so I can fully remove it. Clint doesn't take the time to be delicate with my shirt and rips it open, muttering sorry's against my lips, I lay him back down kissing him like time has stopped.  
  
"Hey, little brother," Tony yells as the door flies open.  
  
We freeze, I roll off of him and stay frozen on the ground. He grabs his shirt pulling it on as he stands up.  
  
"Hey," he says faking a groggy voice.  
  
"You were asleep," I hear Tony question from my spot on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, why," he answers, keeping his voice sleepy.  
  
"Why two plates? Why is your shirt undone and what is his car doing here," Tony asks.  
  
"What do you mean his car? Who's car," he says as he walks over towards Tony.  
  
"Please don't tell me you're in the process of fucking him," Tony spits, "at least not down here, where your daughter hangs out with her friends. Friends that are his students as well."  
  
"Who are you talking about," I hear Clint ask.  
  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about. The one you told me took you on the worst date ever," Tony yells, making my own stomach drop.  
  
"So what if I am with him," Clint says getting defensive.  
  
"He's playing with you, and you know that," Tony yells.  
  
"He isn't, you don't know him like I do," Clint yells back.  
  
"Clint, listen to yourself. Monday night you never wanted anything to do with him again, and now," Tony yells, "What are you planning on doing? He's her teacher, he could loose his job if you get caught fooling around with him, or worse, she would be forced to transfer schools so that there would be no worry of him favouring her."  
  
"So I should just abandon him," Clint says softly, "I should just walk away from the love of my life, like you did with Pepper?"  
  
"How dare you," Tony yells, "How dare you throw that back in my face. You knew I had to leave her to keep her safe."  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," Clint says, "and soon you'll actually believe."  
  
I hear the door slam shut but wait until Clint comes and sit on the couch to speak.  
  
"Clint," I say sitting up leaning on the couch.  
  
"No, don't say anything," he says dropping his head, "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. He always does that when I start seeing someone, my job and his are quite similar but mine is a lot safer than his. I just don't like how he tries to tell me what to do."  
  
"He's your brother, he just wants to keep you safe," I say leaning my head against his leg, "I just don't want to be the reason why family members stop talking."  
  
"He'll get over it after he goes through a bottle," he says, "we always fight like this, don't worry."  
  
"Okay," I say, "one other thing."  
  
"Yes," he says looking down at me.  
  
"You love me," I ask looking up at him. 


	14. Chapter 14

"He's your brother, he just wants to keep you safe," I say leaning my head against his leg, "I just don't want to be the reason why family members stop talking."   
  
"He'll get over it after he goes through a bottle," he says, "we always fight like this, don't worry."   
  
"Okay," I say, "one other thing."   
  
"Yes," he says looking down at me.   
  
"You love me," I ask looking up at him.   
  
"You heard that," he says, turning red.   
  
"You guys were yelling," I reply.   
  
"I'm sorry about that too," he says, "the yelling not the fact that I said it, just that I said it that way."   
  
"It's fine," I say getting up walking over to the table to start clearing it.   
  
I finish clearing the dishes while Clint sits on the couch, still hanging his head. I start the water to wash them when I hear him walking towards me.   
  
"You want any help," he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.   
  
"I'm good," I say as he nuzzles his face into my back.   
  
He kisses my back lightly, never fully letting go of me as I start washing the dishes. I'm washing the last plate when he moves his hands onto the waist line of my pants, he makes quick work of my belt and tries to slip his hand into my jeans.   
  
"Clint, I'm washing your plate, a plate that you or Lila could eat off of, I think you should stop before your hand goes any farther," I say trying to move my hips away from his hands.   
  
"You're almost done," he says between kisses along my spine, "I want to make up for the yelling fit I had with Tony."   
  
I place the plate on the drying rack and turn around to face him. I look down into his beautiful eyes and am about to kiss him when a phone rings.   
  
"Hello," he says into his cellphone, "What do you mean you're bringing her back here? It's your weekend with Lila."   
  
I walk away from him to gather my shift from the floor knowing that I'll have to leave as soon as he hangs up the phone.   
  
"No, you aren't doing this. I don't care if he just asked you to hang out," Clint says, "I'm currently out on a date that has been set since Sunday, so you just have to understand that you need to find someone else to watch her because I am trying to have a social life."   
  
I make my way back over to him, still in the kitchen, I lean down and kiss his cheek. I start to move my head away when I feel his hand stopping me.   
  
"Please, I really like this guy and don't want to screw it up by leaving in the middle of our date," Clint pleads, "Can't he take you out tomorrow night?"   
  
I rest my head down on his shoulder since I know I'm not allowed to move far from him.   
  
"Oh well screw you then," he says hanging up the phone.   
  
"Family comes first," I say quickly kissing him and walking out of the house before he can say anything in reply. 


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a couple of months since Clint and I started dating, but every time we get close to being intimate something gets in the way. Tonight is parent teacher and I have to work, one perk is that I get a half hour alone with Clint. I walk back into my classroom after getting more coffee, there's a woman sitting in one of the desks.   
  
"Hello," I say walking over to my seat across from her.   
  
"Hi, I'm just waiting for my husband, well ex-husband, and then we can start," she says.   
  
"Okay, may I just ask who your child is," I say when Clint walks in through the door.   
  
"Glad for you to show up," she snarks up at Clint.   
  
"Sorry if I had to make sure our daughter had something to eat before I left," he quips back.   
  
"So, who is your daughter then," I ask avoiding eye contact with Clint.   
  
"Lila Barton," she says.   
  
I start talking about how she is as a student, never looking in Clint's direction for too long.   
  
"So she's a good student," the woman asks.   
  
"He just said that, jeez when are you going to start listening," Clint says.   
  
"I've been listening, it just hard to understand some things through his accent. Which I might add is amazing," she says, flashing me a smile.   
  
"Thank you, but that is highly inappropriate," I reply.   
  
"Oh are you married or something? Or is it because you're Lila's teacher," she asks, leaning forward.   
  
"It's because I'm in a serious relationship, with a man," I say.   
  
"Oh shit, is every guy I like gay," she asks, getting up and storming out of the room.   
  
I watch her leave the classroom, before I can turn back to talk to Clint, I am engulfed in a passionate kiss. I push him off of me.   
  
"What the hell was that, Clint," I say looking over his shoulder seeing that the screen is pulled down so no one has actually seen it.   
  
"I've been wanting to do that since I walked into the school," he says sitting down on my lap, "and the way you handled my ex-wife, turned me right on."   
  
"I still have two more parents to see," I say rubbing his back and thigh.   
  
"What if I convince them they don't need to talk to you," he says pleadingly.   
  
"That won't draw suspicion to us at all," I say sarcastically.   
  
"But I want you, here and now," he whispers in my ear, taking it between his teeth.   
  
"Clint," I say, shifting now uncomfortable in my dress pants.   
  
"You like the thought of that, don't you," he whispers, kissing along my neck, biting just above my collarbone.   
  
"Clint, don't start something we won't be able to finish," I say, moving, trying to gain some sort of friction.   
  
"We will finish," Clint say moving to the floor in front of me.   
  
"Clint. We're going to get caught," I say looking down into his lust blown eyes.   
  
"Then come over tonight after work," he says, kissing my clothed groin.   
  
I close my eyes at the sensation, "mmhm, no. We can't," I say pushing my chair away from him, as far as I possibly can.   
  
"You can't come over," he says looking up at me from his spot still on the floor.   
  
"I want to but again," I say.   
  
"Family comes first," we say together.   
  
"Come over," I say without thinking, "when I get home, come over."   
  
"Really," he says perking up, "you mean that?"   
  
The puppy dog eyes he's giving me, sends all the things I'm feeling right between my legs. I stand up and walk over to him, I kneel in front of him. Lifting his chin, I kiss him softly, stopping myself before I left everything I feel, everything I want, take over.   
  
"I need to be with you tonight," I saying, letting my accent grow thick with the lust that I'm feeling. 


	16. Chapter 16

I walk around the apartment tiding up as I go. I stop when I hear a knocking at my door, I run over to it, trying not to seem eager. I throw open the door to see Clint standing there looking as perfect as he was earlier this evening. I move to the side letting him step into my apartment, he walks in smiling the whole time.   
  
"Hey," he says, looking at my through his lashes.   
  
"Hey," I say, rubbing my hands down his arm, taking his hand in mine, "want a tour?"   
  
He nods, following me around my apartment, never dropping my hand. We stop in the living room, Clint sits down on the couch pulling me down with him.   
  
"You don't want to see the rest of the place," I ask, as he leans in kissing along my neck.   
  
"I'm good here," he says, moving in closer so our legs are touching.   
  
I pull his face up to mine, I connect our lips quickly letting everything I've been feeling the last couple of months come out in this kiss. His hands find their way up into my hair pulling me closer deepening the kiss. I slowly push him backwards onto the couch so that I am laying on top of him. He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip, I part my lips allowing him to explore my mouth. I smile into the kiss feeling the happiest I've ever felt, I slip my hands between us and start unbuttoning his shirt. I sit up, pulling him with me to not break the kiss, and remove his shirt completely. I break the kiss, keeping our foreheads pressed together as I look down at the man beneath me.   
  
"Wow," I breathe out.   
  
He quickly kisses me, "This is unfair," Clint says, playing with the hem off my shirt.   
  
I pull him into another kiss, nodding against his lips. He again takes no time unbuttoning the shirt and rips it open again.   
  
"I'm going to run out of shirts if you keep doing that," I say against his lips.   
  
"Good, I like you without a shirt on anyway," he says scraping his nails down my back.   
  
I grind my hips down into his, getting the reaction I wanted. I feel his hands slip between us making quick work of my belt. Clint moves to start kissing along my jaw line, and moving down my neck. He latches onto my collarbone sucking a mark there. I rise pulling him with me latching my lips to his again, I walk him backwards towards my bedroom, removing his belt and then his pants on the way. I push him against the closed door of my bedroom trying to find the handle without breaking our connection. I find the handle and push it open at the same time he removes my pants. I move my hands down to his thighs and lift him up so I'm able to carry him, his legs wrap around me almost instantaneously when I have him off the ground. I close the door and push him against it, I move to kissing him down his neck nipping here and there, I find his pulse point and suck a mark there.   
  
"I need you now," Clint pants, "I can't wait any longer, please."   
  
"Bed," I ask, resting my head on his, "it'll be more comfortable."   
  
"I don't think I can wait," he says, grinding into my hardened member.   
  
"Clint," I moan out, "Down."   
  
He jumps down still pinned to the door by my body, I hook my fingers into the waist band of his boxers pulling them down quickly. I watch as his member springs free fully erect, licking my lips I drop down to my knees so I am inches from him. I look up at him through my lashes, silently asking his permission, he nods quickly and I don't wait a second longer. I open my mouth and take in his length, moaning at his size and taste, this results in a moan from Clint and his hand gripping into my hair. I start bobbing my head slowly along his length, his grip in my hair tightens as his breath becomes more ragged. I speed up, taking more and more of him into me each time; his fingers scrapping me skull with each time I pull back, I close my eyes moaning at the sensation.   
  
"Shit," Clint curses under his breath.   
  
"Mmmhhhhmmmm," I moan around him, enjoying how much I'm making him unravel.   
  
"I'm close, oh god, I'm so close, fuck," Clint says looking down at me.   
  
I pull off of him, getting a whine, "Come for me baby, show me just how much I make you loose control," I say before taking him in again.   
  
I bob along his length speeding up my pace even more, I slip my hands up his thighs and start massaging his balls. I feel his hand pull my hair as he reaches his release letting go of all control as he spills himself down my throat. I swallow everything he offers me, cleaning his member off. I stand up pulling him into my arms, kissing his sweat soaked hair.   
  
"Come, rest," I say leading him towards the bed.   
  
I lay him down on the bed, making sure he is comfortable, before I walk to the bathroom to grab him a glass of water. I walk back to the bed an hand it to him, he eagerly drinks it all. He pulls me down onto the bed with him, lazily kissing me. I smile into the kiss, rolling so I'm laying beside him.   
  
"What about you," he says looking at me through nearly closed eyes.   
  
"We'll worry about me another time," I say, "you need to sleep, I'll be here all night."   
  
He nods, closing his eyes letting sleep take over. I kiss the top of his head and pull the comforter over both of us and fall asleep with Clint wrapped in my arms. 


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up with the warmth and weight of another body in my bed. I look down and see Clint curled up to my side. Leaning down I kiss him on the top of the head. 

"Morning," he says, eyes still shut. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," I say, running my hand through his hair. 

"You didn't, I didn't sleep much," he says, "I didn't want to miss a moment of this."

He crawls up, kissing me pushing me onto my back. He swings his leg over so he's straddling my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. 

_Ring. Ring._

I grab my phone from the nightstand and answer it, as Clint kisses down my neck. 

"Hello," I say, "When? Okay, I'll be there for 8. May I ask why you want to talk to me before school? Oh, okay."

I hang up the phone, and look to see a confused look on Clint's face. 

"I'm being called to the principals office," I say, "there's a concern about my integrity."

_At the school._

"Thank you for making the time to come in, Mr. Maximoff," the principal says when I walk into his office. 

"Of course," I say, sitting down in the chair across from his desk. 

"So it has come to light recently that you're seeing a student's parent. A student, who I might add is in your class," he says. 

"I would never, I know the rules," I say, defensively. 

"So it isn't true that you're in an intimate relationship with Mr. Barton, father of Lila Barton in your fourth period history class," he questions. 

"No, I am not in a relationship with Mr. Barton that goes farther then him being the parent of a student," I say, "who told you that I was?"

"Lila's mother," he says, "she said he couldn't stop staring at you during your parent teacher meeting last night and that you were flirting with him."

"I assure you that I am not in a relationship with Mr. Barton," I say, "I'm not even interested in men."

"Okay, very well," he says, and with that he motions for me to leave. 

I walk down the hallway towards my classroom, pulling out my phone on the way. 

_**Clint, we're screwed. You're ex-wife told the principal about us. I fixed it but we'll have to talk.** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Clint's point of view.

I pull my jeep out of the school's parking lot after dropping Lila off. I hear my phone ding from a text, I quickly sneak a peak at who it's from and see Pietro's name on my screen. I pull my jeep over and read the text.  
  
"I'm going to kill that woman," I yell rereading the message.  
  
I'm about to type a reply when my phone rings and Lila's photo pops up on my screen.  
  
"Hey, baby girl," I say, "everything alright?"  
  
"Dad, PM was just talking to the principal," she says, sounding upset.  
  
"I know, are you alright," I say.  
  
"Wait, you know? You know what happened," she asks, sounding even more upset.  
  
"You heard what happen," I ask, knowing that whatever she heard is making her so upset.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe you aren't more upset about what happened," she says.  
  
"It was just your mother being upset over my sexual orientation," I say, trying to soothe her.  
  
"What are you bringing mom up for," she asks, shocked.  
  
"I thought you said you heard what happened," I ask.  
  
"I did, Mr. Maximoff told the principal that he's not even interested in men," she says.  
  
"I have to call you back," I say, hanging up the phone before she can say anything.  
  
I sit in my jeep looking at the phone still clutched in my hand, _not even interested in men_. What was last night then? My fingers automatically dial his number before I can stop myself.  
  
"Hello," a half asleep, half drunk Tony says.  
  
"You were right," I say.  
  
"Right about what? Who is this," Tony asks, I hear shifting from his side of the call, "Clint?"  
  
"He's playing me," I say, "he got called to the office, Lila overheard the conversation, he told the principal he's not even interested in men."  
  
"Clint, he was probably just saying that to hide the relationship," Tony says, "I mean it's not like you guys haven't had sex, and it's not like he hasn't reached completion."  
  
"We technically haven't had sex," I say, "I mean, he gave me a bj last night but then put me to bed before anything else happened."  
  
"Wait so you guys have been dating for two months and all that has happened is you receiving head and him getting nothing," he asks, "Interesting."  
  
"But it has to mean something that he was the one giving it," I say, "I mean straight guys don't like having other guys dicks in their mouth, believe me I know. If he was straight I'd be the one sucking him off, I've done that before."  
  
"Okay, one, to much information baby bro, and two have you even talked to him about it yet," Tony says.  
  
"No, he's in class all day," I say, "he sent me a text after his meeting saying it was Laura who turned us in and that he fixed but we'll have to talk."  
  
"Oh my god, he's going to dump me," I say.  
  
"He's not going to dump you, if he does he's an idiot," Tony says, "He's probably just going to say you have to be more careful."  
  
"Tony, if it was for us to be more careful he could have included that in the text," I say, "but he didn't, he said that we'll have to talk. Talk means it's going to be upsetting, upsetting means he's going to end it."  
  
"Clint," Tony says in a loving tone.  
  
"No, look, I'm just going to have to end it before he does. That way I'm not the one with a broken heart," I say.  
  
"It's too late for that, Clint, he knows you love him," Tony says, "if you break up with him he'll know something is up."  
  
"I know, but still," I say, "look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, you were right."  
  
"No, I am not right. He isn't playing you, he just lied to the principal for you," Tony starts.  
  
"Or did he," I say, "he could have been lying to me this whole time. Look, I should probably move my jeep, it's stop on the side of the road and I'm getting weird looks. Will you be in the office today or shall I make up an excuse for you?"  
  
"I'll be in today, my baby brother needs me," Tony says.  
  
I hang up the phone and put it down on the passenger seat. _Okay, today is going to be a good day, I will not think of Pietro and I will not talk to him either._ I pull away from the curb, thinking that over and over, sooner or later I'll start to believe it. 


	19. Chapter 19

I walk up the steps to my apartment after the hellish day I've just go through. I nearly lost my job because of my relationship with Clint and Lila had been giving me nothing but death glares all day. I turn the corner and see Clint leaning against the wall next to my door with a pissed off expression on his face.  
  
"We need to talk," he says when he sees me.  
  
"I know, that's what I texted you this morning," I say, unlocking the door and walking in.  
  
He follows behind me never relaxing his tense stance. I put my bag down on the coffee table and look over at him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you going to come in," I question.  
  
"No," he says shortly.  
  
"Okay then. So what I wan-," I start.  
  
"No, you don't talk. You get to listen," Clint cuts me off, "Lila told me what you said, and I just wanted to say that you pursued this. I told you not to but you did, and maybe you shouldn't have since you aren't into men. No! Let me finish! So I'm not going to let myself get hurt again, I'm the one that's going to end this because I'm sick and tired of getting my heartbroken. So that's why I won't come in, I'm ending this. Whatever this is."  
  
He turns towards the door. I don't know how I managed to do this but I'm blocking him from opening the door.  
  
"End this? You thought I was going to end this," I say.  
  
"You said we had to talk, obviously it couldn't have been sent over text so that meant you wanted to end this," he spits.  
  
"Clint, I wasn't going to end this," I say, reaching my hand out for his.  
  
"Why not," he asks, jerking his hand away, "You aren't interested in men."  
  
"I didn't mean it," I say moving away from the door.  
  
"Lila said that you sounded pretty serious when you said it," he says, standing back in a defensive stance.  
  
"Jesus, Clint, can you get your head out of your ass for a second," I yell, "I only said that to cover this up."  
  
"Cover this up? Cover this up? So it's something you want to hide," he yells back.  
  
"I don't want to hide this, I want to shout it from the roof tops, but I can't. We both know that I can't," I yell, "I'm Lila's teacher, I nearly lost my job today because your ex-wife doesn't like the fact that I turned her down."  
  
"Then we should still end this," he yells, "If it means putting my daughter's education at risk, then we should just end this."  
  
"Clint. Fuck. Don't you get it? I lied to keep this," I say, closing the space between us.  
  
"I don't think I can be a part of a hidden relationship," he says, pushing away from me, making his way to the door.  
  
"Clint fucking Barton, don't you walk out that door," I scream.  
  
"And why shouldn't I," he yells, facing me with the door open.  
  
"Because I fucking love you, you idiot," I yell.  
  
I look down at my feet after yelling that. I hear the door close, and start to let the tears I've been holding back flow. I'm caught off guard by a pair of rough hands latching onto my neck, pulling me into a passionate kiss. I kiss back without hesitation, I feel the hands move down to my vest slowly unbuttoning it. I hear it drop to the floor as I deepen the kiss, the hands make their way to my tie undoing it enough to pull it off over my head. We break away from the kiss to allow for this to happen and I'm able to see Clint's lust blown eyes.  
  
"That's the first time you've said it," he whispers, so softly I nearly miss it, "I've been waiting two months for you to say that back."  
  
"I've wanted to say it for so long," I say, quickly pecking his lips, "I've been in love with you the moment you first walked into my classroom."  
  
He closes the space between our lips again, kissing me quickly, like at any moment this could be the end. I reach my hands up and push off the leather jacket he's wearing as he walks me backwards to my bedroom. We walk into my bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind us, my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fall backwards onto it, dragging Clint down with me, so that we don't break the kiss. He reaches his hands between us, this time, taking the time to undo the buttons, as I snake my heads into his short hair pulling slightly eliciting a moan from him. After hearing that moan, we quickly loose the rest of our clothes. I roll us over so that I'm hovering above him, our erect members rubbing against each other.  
  
I move from kissing his lips to kissing along his jawline and down his neck. I continue moving down, leaving a trail of kisses and nips along his chest and hips. I pause and look at him, seeing just how beautiful he truly is. I lean back down, sucking a couple of marks on his hips, I move back to his neck and leave as many marks as he lets me before he forces us to roll over again. He mimics everything I've done to him, but with more patience, making the wait almost painful. I'm about to say something when he takes my member into his mouth. I snap my hips up, resulting in a cautionary moan, as his hands push my hips back down on the bed. He goes at a excruciatingly slow pace, always taking my full length in and nearly coming off at each pass. He seems to sense my growing orgasm and starts speeding up with each bob, making my climax grow at an exponential rate.  
  
"Clint, oh god, Clint," I moan out, "I'm close."  
  
After hearing those words, he seems to speed up even more if that was even possible. It's not long after that I've hit my climax and releasing myself down his throat. He cleans me off, making a popping noise when he pulls off.  
  
"Fuck," he whispers, "look at you."  
  
"I have a pretty good view here," I say looking up an him kneeling in front of me.  
  
"Do you want a rest, or can we got for more," he asks, being careful not to touch any part of my exposed skin.  
  
"I want, no I need, you in me," I say, sitting up, "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can never lie about us again."  
  
"That can be arranged," he says, pushing me back down on the bed.  
  
"Drawer," I say motioning towards the night stand.  
  
He quickly pulls open the drawer and retrieves the bottle of lube I have there. I hear the familiar pop of the cap opening, soon I feel his slicked up finger at my hole. He hesitantly pushes against it, I nod encouraging him, not trusting my voice; he then pushes his finger into me, slowly pumping it in and out stretching my hole slowly. I feel another slicked up finger quickly enter my hole, stretching me out more quickly now. His fingers start scissoring, every now and then, brushing against my prostate, causing a moan to escape my lips. I'm distracted by the occasional pleasure that I don't realize a third finger is in until all three thrust against my prostate with such force I scream out. I close my eyes and the constant pounding of Clint's fingers, only to open them when he removes all of them. I'm about to protest when I feel his tip teasing my hole.  
  
I expect him to slowly ease in, like he has down with everything else, but am caught off guard with his quick thrust, bottoming out in me. The pace he sets is merciful never slowing down as he nearly pulls out each time only to thrust back in just as quickly and forceful as the last. I feel his hand moving along my right leg only to lift it and sling it over his shoulder as he tries for a different angle, which benefits us both greatly. With each thrust he pounds into my prostate, making me unable to hide the pleasure and moans from the stimulation. He slips his hand between our sweat soaked bodies to wrap around my once again hardened member. He starts pumping me matching the pace and pumps to every thrust he does.  
  
"I-I'm close," I breathe out, "Fuck, not, nnnnghhh, not gonna las' much longe'."  
  
"Come for me, baby," he says panting, "let me see you loose control again."  
  
With those words, and a couple more perfectly placed thrusts, I'm cumming over our stomachs coating us in white strips. Clint lets go of my member and runs his fingers through the mess on my stomach, never slowing down on his thrusts into my over stimulated prostate. He takes his fingers between his lips, tasting me for the second time that night, closing his eyes humming around his fingers. His hips stall shortly after that, and I feel him fell me with his warm seed; he collapses onto me, not minding the mess, I run my fingers through his hair calming him from his high. When he relaxes, I feel him slowly pull out of me and roll onto his side.  
  
"I love you," he whispers, curling up into my side, letting sleep take over.  
  
"I love you too," I whisper, kissing his forehead, "and I'll figure out how to show the world." 


	20. Chapter 20

It's been a week since Clint and I started sleeping together, I'm sitting in the office waiting to go in to talk to the principal. I'm holding, no clutching, my resignation letter. Clint hasn't talked to me since I told him I was writing this and bring it in today. I check my watch every couple of seconds, _I should just listen to Clint. NO, you have to do this, for him._ I start shaking my leg at the internal battle happening in my head.   
  
"Mr. Maximoff, come in," the principal says motioning for me to join him in his office.   
  
I follow in, sitting across from him.   
  
"Thank you for seeing me today," I say.   
  
"Of course, what is this about," he asks, looking at me from over his glasses.   
  
"I wanted to hand in," I start, but am forced to stop by the sound of muffled yelling happening in the office.   
  
"What is going on out there," he says, "Excuse me for a moment."   
  
"MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO! MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO! MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO! MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO!" Students shout in the office and hallway.   
  
"What is going on," he yells at the secretary.   
  
"I don't know, they just showed up," she answers.   
  
"Mr. Maximoff, do you know what is going on," he asks looking at me still sitting in his office.   
  
"I came to hand in my resignation letter," I answer walking over to him handing him the envelope.   
  
"MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO! MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO! MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO! MR. MAXIMOFF CAN'T GO!"   
  
"Why are they here then, if you're giving notice," he asks, looking at the letter.   
  
"Excuse me," Lila says walking up to the principal, "But we're all here to make it impossible for PM to quit. He's our favourite teacher and shouldn't have to quit."   
  
"He wants to though, Miss Barton," the principal answers, "It's his choice, not mine."   
  
"He's doing this because he's in love and your rules are making it impossible for him to show the man he loves that he loves him," she says.   
  
"Is that why you're resigning," he asks turning to face me, "Because you're in love with someone you shouldn't be because of the rules set out by this school."   
  
I look between Lila and the principal, getting a nod of encouragement from Lila before I answer.   
  
"Yes. I'm in love with Lila's father and we've been dating for two months," I say, "That's why I came here this morning. I'm tired of hiding my relationship with Clint and know that I will be forced to choose if you found out on your own. So I'm making my choice now, and that's to be with him."   
  
"You'll never be able to get another teaching job," he says.   
  
"I'll figure something else out," I say, "I don't want to loose the man I love over a job."   
  
"You're really in love," he asks.   
  
"He really is," Clint says walking through the crowd of students, "I told him not to do this because he loves this job."   
  
"Well, some rules were meant to be broken, I guess," the principal says, ripping up my letter, "Just don't let it get in the way of your integrity towards Lila." 


	21. Chapter 21

_4 years later._  
  
"Hurry up, Clint. We don't want to be late," I holler up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," he says, walking down the stairs trying to tie his tie.  
  
"Do you want help," I ask, when he gets upset and throws his hands up in anger.  
  
He nods as I walk over to him quickly tying it. I step back looking down at the man I've been in love with for four years.  
  
"I don't understand why I can't master that," he says, straightening his jacket.  
  
"Because you don't wear ties on a regular basis," I say, grabbing his hand, "Lila will be pissed if we're late to graduation."  
  
_Few hours later._  
  
"You did it baby girl," Clint says, picking up Lila as she runs up hugging him.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," she says, as he releases her, "Where's mom?"  
  
"No idea, have you tried texting her," he asks as I hug her.  
  
"I did, just didn't get a reply," she says walking us over to the photographer.  
  
**Ding!**  
  
"That's her now," Lila says, pulling out her phone.  
  
"Everything okay," I ask noticing the drop in her excitement.  
  
"Yeah, mom just wanted to say congrats and say sorry that she wasn't here. Loki took her to Paris for the week," she says putting her phone away.  
  
"Hey, don't let this take away from your day. You are the one who did this. You are the one who starts her job tomorrow, and if she doesn't want to celebrate you then it is her lost," Clint says, "so let's go celebrate you and your job."  
  
She nods and follows us o the Jeep. We pile in and head back to our house to set up for the graduation party.  
  
_An hour after._  
  
When the party is in full swing I slip into the house and head towards my office. I close the door behind me and make my way to the desk. I unlock the middle drawer and pull out a small black velvet box, quickly depositing it into my pants pocket. I walk out off my office and make my way back to the party in the backyard.  
  
"Hey, Ro," Lila says walking over to me, "you got it?"  
  
"Just went and got it," I say, looking over at Clint telling an energetic story to a group of Lila's friends, "You sure I can do this tonight?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me there would be no Clintro," she says grabbing two glasses of champagne and walking over to Clint.  
  
I take a few calming breaths before walking over to the DJ, asking for a microphone.  
  
"Hello, everyone," I say into the mic, getting everyone's attention, "Some of you guys know me as Clint's partner, others know me as PM the cool history teacher from high school. Today however, I am the most nervous person on this planet, that's because I'm about to do the craziest thing I've ever done. Clint, we've been together for four amazing years, but I don't want to spend another moment without out by my side, without you falling asleep next to me every night, and waking up beside me every morning."  
  
I get down on one knee, never taking my eyes off of Clint, taking the velvet box out of my pocket opening it showing two simple silver wedding bands.  
  
"So, Clint Barton, will you do me the honour of marrying me? Today? So I never have to spend another day without you," I ask.  
  
I watch him walk towards me, followed closely by Lila.  
  
"Today," he asks, "how?"  
  
"By me, that's how," Lila says, holding up her ordained marriage certificate, "Ro asked me because he couldn't think of anyone better."  
  
"If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here today," I say, still on one knee, "So Clint?"  
  
"Yes. A thousand times yes," he says pulling me up into a kiss.  
  
One quick ceremony later, and this graduation party has also become a wedding reception. Together we celebrate Lila finishing her degree in Norse Mythology and starts an amazing job with Dr. Jane Foster, and also, her father finally being fully happy married to the man he's loved and put up with for four amazing years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> So this fic was just a spur of the moment idea, caused by too much caffeine and a twelve hour day at school. I just never thought it would be something like this ever, with the amazing support of everyone that read and left comments, and also the ideas and suggestions given by a friend, I was able to create this simple love story of two characters that didn't get a long lived screen life.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
